User talk:The Tomato Fairy
Thanks for your edit to the User:Otherarrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Otherarrow (talk) 19:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your reply Regarding your reply here http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Otherarrow?action=edit&section=91 the section titled "One-ninety-two One-oh-seven": If you think you want to be mad at me for something, see if you have all the information. "Can you stop focusing over how wrong his articles is, and focus over what you can do to help? Sure, this person does bad edits (with all the flaws you pointed out), (...) I find it rude that you call someone else's English grammar not that good," -- * http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Disgaea_Wiki:Manual_of_Style?diff=next&oldid=7030 In this edit, dated 2009, Yuanchosaan set some guidelines, beginning with "*Use proper grammar and spelling." If you do not know who Yuanchosaan was and how much she did for this wiki back in those years, ask OA. * OA has, on multiple occasions in the mere 3 months I've been here, not expended effort to reword edits made to articles when those edits contained quite a bit of terrible grammar, and instead rolled them back. If that's how this wiki rolls, then that's how this wiki rolls, and I'm not the one who rolled it that way. Was he penalizing those users by rolling back their badly-worded changes? Was it unfair of him to not spend a lot of time (these were pretty hefty edits) fixing all that information? I didn't ask him, I trusted his judgement. You can ask, if you desire. * This post by OA to 192.107 http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:192.107.142.32?oldid=36154 is timestamped 02:22, May 13, 2015‎, wherein OA points out that 192.107's edits are horribly worded and OA does not want to spend his limited free time fixing that quantity of formatting and grammar. * The post of mine you are taking issue with, http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Otherarrow?oldid=36221 , is timestamped 15:54, May 13, 2015, thirteen hours later; between the time OA posted his 02:22 comment and when I started typing the 15:54 comment, one or more of the 3 IPs that belong to the one-or-more individuals making all these 'interesting' edits performed at least 50 edits, that continued the trend of inputting questionably-worded material. I can't recall if this was the point in time, or if this happened before OA's 2:22 comment, but at least three of the edits made by one of those IPs undid some correctly-formatted information that OA had input. * http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_%28Disgaea_5%29?diff=next&oldid=36116 - 19:02, May 13, 2015 , the IP 192.107 made an edit that removed 100% of the correct formatting on a D5 class page. I rolled the edit back, copying the data and input into tabber-tierstats; while I was doing that, the anon re-removed the correct formatting and replaced it with the terrible data. As I understand it, on many wikis, an edit like that could be considered vandalization, and depending on the policies of the wiki, temp bans could have been levied against the IP. Has anyone here yet mentioned a temp ban? No? That makes us more patient, doesn't it? * This/these anon/s have, through his/her/their actions, made it explicitly clear that they have no interest in learning what Style is on this wiki (192.107 said "so dont blame me blame the information i got from that site"; that's not a person asking for help making their edits be better, that's a person shirking responsibility). Ok, fine. The next best thing to do is just let them do whatever it is they think they're doing to those D5 pages, wait for the dust to settle, and then, those of us who know how to format the information can go in and make it work. How much should I or OA or anyone tell another user that their edits are insufficient? Should we, who have been here for a while, just sit back and let people like this ruin the work we've put into this? Is "any edit a good edit" or is it more important to inform someone 'look, it's one thing to make a few bad edits here and there while you learn, but if you're going to make this many edits, you need to understand that there is a format here that needs to be followed'? Those are rhetorical questions: of course someone like OA has the authority to tell another user that their edits are being problematic. Of course someone like me has the leeway to tell another user "hey, you may not know this, but we have some style guides written up that cover what you're doing, here is a link, you should read them." Wikis being editable by anyone does not preclude the idea that some edits are not good. It's one thing if this guy had just made these crazy, poor edits to like three or four pages and disappeared into the internet; then we just clean it up and go forward. But these one-or-three people have made upwards of, in my estimation, two hundred (maybe even 250+?) edits in way less than a week, and 99% of those edits are ... insufficient. What I meant by 'keeping an eye on', was that we should watch Recent Changes and just make sure that this/these anon/s don't make these kinds of borderline-vandalizing edits to pages outside the scope of 'new D5 information'. As long as they aren't sweeping through wide swaths of the rest of the site, just let them do their thing for now, and we'll worry about Style on those pages later. "There are also incomplete DD2 stuff on here, like Dragon." - Dude... that isn't even beginning to scratch the surface of how much here is incomplete. In three months, I have looked at every Class_Game page on this site (not an exaggeration) and edited most of them (also not an exaggeration). I know how much is incomplete. "Your patronizing tone over how wrong he did things disguised as concern, and trying to be friendly is seriously iffing me off" - you need to identify, for yourself (the answer is irrelevant to me), if you have a problem with me on a personal level, because if you are going to misconstrue every thing I say through the lenses of "the first interaction you had with me was negative," it's going to be very difficult for you to put the good of the wiki ahead of those feelings. I'm here to make a wiki be better than it was. If that's also your goal, let's work together on that, I'll be happy for that. If it's going to be a problem for you to interact with me here, then consider not interacting with me. SannaSK (talk) 23:17, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't see how it's relevant to respond on my talk page instead. I was looking forward to the first message to be fun and light, and all I had is you complaining. I want something like, Dood, Etna will kill us help! And I am not mad. I am annoyed! Haven't the fact that English isn't my first language enough that would make you less nitpicky over words? I thought you're going to be AFK as you said on multiple occasions? And you know what's more ironic? You told me that I shouldn't talk to you instead, and at the same time you went out of your way to talk to my boyfriend who's NOT even responding to you. Multiple times. And he logs in, even along with busy with real life things. He has lots of things to do over the wiki, and I don't believe one drop of dog dung that.you trust "OA's" judgement, if you so much exagerrate over how wrong he is and the system over your own mistake over class pages. I have the facts. I know Yuan made it, but put yourself in the place of an editor with little knowledge over English. How would you expect the editor to understand it? Would you complain over the shoddy grammar and turn the editor off, or just help fix the mistakes? Wiki is a collaborative effort, if one person makes a mistake then either the other users fix it or the editor itself would try to fix it. No one is perfect, and no one should expect them to be. There's between having standards and trying to force your "upright" standards on others. Interacting with you is not even the problem here. It's your attitude over being pushy over the changes, that's why I posted it on Otherarrow's page. Because most of your posts are you complaining and telling him to do something. Telling the admin to do this and that, while refusing to take the initiative to be an admin itself would tire anyone out. Dude, you'd only been here for three months. I don't think it's considered as a while. You know what you should do? Fix those changes, because who will? Can you stop exaggerating? You're telling me he's not expending any effort, when on multiple occasions we do talk on call, he complains over wanting to do wikiwork and fixing stuff on this wiki? Pointing out something doesn't mean he has a problem with it. He means to just say the mistake, and hope for the person to change. That is why I mentioned the dang dragon. A lot of things are incomplete. So stop about it and just do the changes. If you make a mistake, users will tell you what's wrong. There's all there is to it. If I'm miscontruing what your saying, then my boyfriend is too. As if the way he's dealing with you is enough of a clue. I've been with him for three' 'years, so I know the little signs that he's getting peeved. You keep assuming everyone else is wrong, when you know no one is right? You don't even accept criticism. All we have is different kinds of rights. I don't like conflict but I like resolving it, and I have way too many problems and things to do to deal with you. I hope all is well with you in real life, and for you to extinguish those fires. Don't take it out on me. --The Tomato Fairy (talk) 04:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) i see roger that.